Seeing Double
by Alter Alyce
Summary: Barry went back to his universe. Now after all that chaos is done with. Or so they thought. Until they saw a familiar looking man enter CatCo.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing Double.

Post Crossover AU

* * *

"Hey Barry, I never asked. What about your double?" Kara asked while they were working on what looked like a pair of ear plugs."

"I don't know." Barry responded. "I tried using a facial recognition software. Which I added into your computer by the way, incase you need it. All that turned up was some big shot lawyer that lives in Ohio."

"Oh." Kara said.

"Don't worry." Barry said. "We'll figure this out. Let's first take down your crazy metahumans."

~()~

A professional young man walked out of the elevator of the floor of Cat Grant's office. He wore a grey suit, his hair gelled back and a confident aura as he entered the office. Winn who was siting at his desk before working while Kara was fetching layouts for Ms. Grant immediately saw the intruder.

"Barry?" Winn asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I believe you have me mistaken for a different person." The man said. "I am here for an interview with a Ms. Cat Grant."

"Y...yeah." Winn stammered still a little confused. "Her office is right over there."

"Thank you." He said and continued to walk leaving behind a confused Winn.

Kara found her friend with a blank expression in his face. "Hey Winn. What's up, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I did." Winn muttered. "Are you sure that Barry went home?"

"I'm pretty sure." Kara said. "Unless the little vortex in the middle of no where was just an illusion of the light. And I have pretty good eyesight so I don't think that's the case. Why?"

"I think I just saw Barry enter Cat's office in a suit and slightly off character."

"That's weird." Kara said. "Maybe it's just someone who looks like him."

"No I'm pretty sure it's him."

~()~

"Good Morning, Ms. Grant."

"I am pretty sure you are in the wrong building young man. You look like a fresh graduate." Cat pointed out. "I specifically asked for an experienced lawyer."

"That would be me." He said holding out his hand. "Sebastian Smythe."

"Smythe?" she asked skeptically. "Any relation to Stanly Smythe?"

"He is my father." Sebastian said.

"Ah." Ms. Grant replaced the glasses. "You can go tell your father that I require someone with much more experience. Not some spoiled trust fund baby."

"Excuse me."

"Please, this is the oldest trick in the book, Mr. Smythe." Ms. Grant said taking off her glasses and rolling them in her fingers. "It is nepotism in its most simplest form. Taking a job in a firm that your father owns to create a bigger name for yourself without having to work. This is the biggest problem of all millennial today."

"I assure you, Ms. Grant. There is no other better. Top of my class and the best and youngest lawyer in the firm. I am determined and most importantly, I know what I am doing. I have been around this environment since I was a mere child. No one can win a case like I could."

Ms. Grant studied the young man before her. He looked a lot like the other boy that Kera had brought in the week before claiming to be her cousin. She remembered the Flash, who was smart as a whip with the same face. This boy had the same wit and charm without the inhumanely nice personality.

"Alright. I have just the case to prove it." Ms. Grant said. "Two of my former employees turned crazy tried to kill me. Since my General Council quit, I need a new lawyer to represent me in court this week."

"Of course, Miss Grant." Sebastian said. His smile was this cheeky smile that Cat remembered was similar to the Flash.

"Welcome to CatCo." Cat Grant said holding out her hand to the law school prodigy.

~()~

"I thought Barry went home." James said standing beside the two best friends as they looking shell shocked through the glass of Cat Grant's office.

"He did." Kara said flabbergasted. "I saw him go through the portal."

"Maybe this is the Barry of this earth." Winn suggested. " that is possible."

"Yeah." James said. "Just because we vibrate at different frequencies doesn't mean that there are different people in the dimensions." James glanced into Cat's office again. "This is still creepy though."

"I know."

"Can't you listen in to at least know if it's really Barry." Winn asked. "I mean Barry Allen in his earth would still be Barry Allen here."

"I can."

But before she could listen in. Cat and the Barry look-alike had left the office. The three of them stood up from their places perched on the tables.

"Kera." Cat ordered. "Please direct Mr. Smythe to the GC office. And send direct all the case files for the Livewire case to him. And book me that appointment with my therapist my mother's coming to town next Friday."

"Yes, Miss Grant." Kara said absentmindedly. Try as she could, she couldn't stop staring at the Barry Allen lookalike in front of her.

Cat Grant gave a small chuckle and went back into her office. Sebastian scrunched his eyebrows.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

James intercepted. Seeing that Kara was still in a bit of shock.

"Sorry, you just look like someone we know." James said. "James Olsen."

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Smythe?" Kara echoed.

"Yeah. What about it?" Sebastian asked defensively.

"Nothing." She said quickly. "I just recognize the name."

"Maybe from my father." Sebastian said. "Stanly Smythe is a known prosecutor."

"Yeah." Winn said. "Hi. I'm Winn Schott, Jr."

"Pleasure." Sebastian said. "Please direct me to the General Council's Office so I can start."

"I'm sorry." Kara said snapping out of it. "Right this way."

Kara looked at Sebastian in interest. He looked so much like Barry it was unnerving. Down to the mole at the side of his face.

"I know I am an amazing piece of work, but could you please stop staring at me like that. I may be used to being admired but this is unnerving." Sebastian said with a smirk that caused Kara to chuckle a bit.

"Sorry." Kara said opening the door of an office. "So here's the GC's Office."

"Thanks."

"So the last GC still has everything in the drawers organized in case you need them." Kara said. "And if you need anything. You can ask me."

"Alright. Thank you, Kera is it?"

"Kara. Actually." Kara said holding out her hand to Sebastian. "Kara Danvers."

"Sebastian Smythe." He said shaking her hand. "By the way. The glasses. And the layers. It's a waste for a sexy girl to hide in hideous sweaters and elephant clothing to say frankly."

"I…uh…" she stammered. "I…am seeing someone."

Sebastian caught himself and smiled sheepishly

"I'm sorry." He said offhandly. "One of my good friends is in fashion design. Trust me if he sees you right now he'd demand a trip to the mall."

Sebastian put down his bag on the chair by the table. "And don't worry Kara Danvers. You're not my type. James Olsen, however, Is a bit more my speed. Better do your move fast girl before that boy is snatched right from under your nose."

Kara looked at him incredulously. But he just gave her a devious wink with a smirky grin.

 **Oookaaay I have finally written this idea. This is an AU after Barry went home in the Crossover episode :D**

 **So Kara has yet to approach James. and Myriad is...not yet active i guess :D**

 **See you in the next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Double

Chapter 2

Sebastian was about to go home that Friday night. With everything he has gathered about Siobhan and Leslie. He thinks he's ready for court on Monday. Or at least he hopes so. Considering he's going up against…

Someone knocked on his door knocking him out of reverie. "Come in."

It was Kara.

"Hey Sebastian." Kara greeted. "I saw the light is still open. What are you still doing here?"

"Just finishing up." Sebastian said. "Why are you still here?"

"I tend to check on everything around the building before leaving. The lights, the computers and all that."

"You are taking this assistant job way too far." Sebastian commented grabbing his messenger bag after putting away the last of his 'homework'. "I don't think maintenance of the building is part of the job description."

"Well it keeps Miss Grant from freaking out." Kara said. "Trust me, you do not want to see her angry."

"Duly noted" Sebastian said turning off the lights in his office and walking out the door with Kara.

"So how are you enjoying your first week at CAT Co."

"It's okay." Sebastian said. "A better topic would be how's your pursuit with James?"

Kara blushed. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm not blind, Kara." Sebastian said. "I can see that you both like each other. What I don't understand is why don't you make a move already."

"I'm…not that kind of girl."

"Sure." Sebastian said with a knowing smirk. "Whatever you say.

"So what brought you to Cat Co."

"Well, Cat Grant was looking for a new General Council as well as a lawyer to represent her in court this coming Monday. And I was getting tired of working for my father. So I signed up. Of course being his son I had a better chance of getting the job than any other person in the company. I got the job."

"So you got in because of your father."

"Please, I am over qualified. I knew the inexperienced probie that my dad wanted to send. He was nothing more than an annoying little snake who stutters under pressure and couldn't tell the different between the defense and the prosecutor."

"Seriously."

"Well he was a little above a probie." Sebastian admitted. "but he only climbed his way up with hear says, and kissing ass."

"How do you know?"

"Easy. He was trying his little tricks on me."

"Good thing that you got the job then."

"Of course."

"So where are you headed?"

"Home." Sebastian said. "I live just a few blocks down."

"So I guess see you tomorrow."

"See you then." Sebastian said. "Nice to meet you, Kara. Maybe one day when we're both not busy we'll figure out your little James problem."

"I don't have a…"

Kara then noticed that playful glint in his eyes that Barry had when he saw the 'toys' around the DEO. He then gave Kara a wink and went on his merry way.

Kara shook her head and walked the other direction.

~()~

Sebastian passed by the store before heading home. Personally, he liked having little (well not too little) apartments to call home rather than big lavish mansions.

Sure mansions were great. Big space great atmosphere. But he has this thirst for Travel and Adventure after a few trips with his Warbler brothers.

If he had a choice he would've went into show business like Blaine had, Photography, or Videography. However he thought of the struggle that would come with it. He has gotten used to the lavish lifestyle. And realistically speaking as a starving artist he has to go down into a level he is not comfortable with.

So his next and most obvious option was Law. Which he enjoyed. He would be lying if he said he didn't like arguing with people. And he tends to manage a large portion of his elderly father's law firm, which lead him to travels all over the world.

He picked up some essentials before heading back home to his apartment. Digging into a bulky messenger bag while holding a large paper bag is not an ideal situation. When he finally got his keys from inside the bag it slipped from his fingers causing the can of tuna on the top of the paper bag to fall out.

"Damn it!" Sebastian cursed as he struggled at the loss of balance with the rest of the groceries.

Just as he managed to get his bearing and put the groceries down on the floor. His neighbor to the left at the end of the hall opened their door.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked up to see Kara standing with a surprised look on her face. "Kara."

"You're the new neighbor." Kara exclaimed. "Oh, let me help."

"I guess so." Sebastian said not trying to evade her help because she had already grabbed the can before he could say anything. He opened the door and grabbed the bag again. Sebastian motioned his head into his apartment as he opened the lights and went to put down the groceries.

Kara was shocked. She remembered the old tenant of the apartment next door. An old fashioned elderly lady lived there for a long time. She had come from a lavish life but loved the simplicity of brick walls and quality décor. It had a quite homey feel to it. But sadly when she had passed the apartment was sold. And apparently to Sebastian.

But it was not too different from the last owner, Kara noted. The bricks were repainted from platinum white to a cool grey color. The furniture was more masculine and most definitely more modern. A black bookshelf pushed to one corner, a dark wood divider that separated the living room to the kitchen and dining room, a long black leather sofa and a large flatscreen TV mounted at a wall that had a door that she assumed led to a bedroom.

The most beautiful were what Sebastian had hanging from the walls. It had reminded Kara of James' place. So many frames hung from the four walls. Varying from clear framed photographs, to beautiful paintings.

She picked up a framed photograph of Sebastian in a navy blue blazer with red piping and a logo at the breast pocket; a prep school uniform, she noted. He was smiling proudly in the picture with the same confidence he still bore to this day, with what Kara assumed was cockiness. There was another picture on the coffee table Sebastian with a bunch of other guys in blazers and a few girls and boys in what she assumed was a costume for a performance. She put down the picture frame and stared at the multiple photos of landscapes.

She stared at a framed artifact that had stood out from the rest. It wasn't a photograph or a painting like the others. It was a poster. A Broadway poster to be exact. A signed one. It featured a man with curly hair in the middle of a dance with a blonde haired woman.

"I see you have an appreciation for the arts." Sebastian noted with a smile.

"Sorry. I'm just… how did you get this?"

"This is a gift from my friend, Blaine." Sebastian replied motioning to the curly haired man. "He got an audition and now stars at his first Broadway show with a little help from yours truly."

"How…"

"I have my connections." Sebastian said offhandedly. "Do you want anything? I was planning on opening this bottle of wine that I had purchased from the wine store the other day. But, of course, alcohol isn't as fun to drink without company."

"I have a very high alcohol tolerance." Kara excused.

"All the better." Sebastian said leading into the kitchen. And grabbing a bottle of wine and popping it open. Pouring them both a glass he handed the other to Kara who was unused to holding the glass or the idea of drinking wine late at night.

"Sorry, I'm not used to all this." Kara said remembering Mrs. Harris who also had the habit of drinking tea or a little wine as she talked to Kara some nights.

"I'm guessing you came from either a very sheltered middle class home or have never gone to any social gatherings."

"Uh."

"The first it is."

Sebastian motioned for her to sit down on the sofa while he took back the glass from Kara.

He sat down next to her. He held the body of the glass instead of the neck.

"You Kara, are in media. So I am to assume you handle a lot of big ball room type events with Cat Grant. And perhaps even dream to be as successful as Cat one day in the future."

"Yeah."

"Well the first thing you need to know in mingling with people in the level of Cat Grant is grace." Sebastian said. "Not everyone holds the grace of a Persian cat like Cat. But there are little gestures that give you a good first impression. One of which is holding the wine glass."

"Most of the time. People hold the glass like this." He said holding the body of the glass. "for men this is excusable. However for women, this can be a bit judged upon."

"First thing you take the glass with your left hand." He said handing the glass. "Especially with events that have a lot of hand shaking and introducing yourself. This is so your hand isn't cold when you shake someone's hand."

Kara has the glass near the neck by her fingers.

"What I want you to do is hold the glass at the neck like holding a pencil."

"What?"

"Drinking wine is an art." Sebastian told her. "You hold the glass like it is your friend your companion and most importantly your statement. You can tell a lot of a person on how you hold the glass."

Kara adjusted her hand on the glass and Sebastian gave her a small smile. "Good, now you won't embarrass yourself while in the next ball room event with Cat Grant."

"You seem to know a lot about this."

"I grew up with this kind of etiquette." Sebastian said. "It's something taught to me at a young age and as I grow older I see how the older generation see the little things as a way to judge us. And the way to prevent that is to make sure you give them nothing to judge."

"Must be hard."

"Well it has its perks." Sebastian said with a smile. He hadn't had a decent person his age to talk to in a while. Although Kara doesn't seem to be someone who he could talk to. She was a very approachable person and through the first week, she was someone who he could call a friend.

They talked for an hour or so. About Dalton, Kara's sister, working with Cat Grant. Sebastian was feeling a bit of a buzz.

"So I am curious." Sebastian said. "What is your angle?"

"What?"

"Well, and I say this in the most platonic intent, you are a beautiful young woman, you don't seem to have a problem with body figure, not even with posture. So what gives? Why can't you seem to get the man?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please" Sebastian said with a sip. "I am new here. And since I have moved here to National City, you are one of the people I now consider a friend. And, god pray tell why, I want to help."

"You are very forward for someone who claims to be gay."

"I am as gay as they come, dear Kara." Sebastian said. "I am just not as flamboyant as the rest of my gender."

"Then why the interest with me and James?" Kara asked getting a little more comfortable with Sebastian's forward attitude. That is one thing he and Barry did have in common. It was the unusual lack of filter for words. Barry seemed to be more embarrassed of it while Sebastian seemed to have embraced it and, what she assumes, has made a career out of it. He also has this vibe of openness and approachability that was similar to Barry Allen.

"There are two things in this world I love messing with." Sebastian said. "And that is a great ass and a destined couple. I messed with Blaine and his husband to the point that Lady Hummel has tried to get a restraining order for me once."

"So you're basically playing cupid."

"Sometimes." Sebastian said. "And because of Lady Hummel. I have a new appreciation for fashion and you my dear he would cringe to see. So I want to help."

"Ms. Grant seems to think that my love life needs some spicing up."

"Ms. Grant is a very wise woman." Sebastian commented. "What did she say?"

"She said that the man is like a cupcake." She said. "She was telling me to look for another guy to make James jealous. Something about snatching him before he gets taken."

"Well, she's got that one right."

"She keeps telling me about the lighthouse effect."

"Shine your light and let him come to you." Sebastian said "Yeah. I have heard of it. However no matter how wise it is coming from the source she didn't get one thing right."

"And what is that?"

"You have to let him come to you." Sebastian said with a smirking glint in his eyes. "By showing him what he's missing."

"And how do I do that?"

"Leave that to me." Sebastian said with a wink.

Kara takes a sip off the wine still sober. She looks at the clock and realizes the time.

"I didn't think it would be so late!"

"Huh." Sebastian said looking at the clock as well. "So it is."

"So" Kara said standing up. "I guess I will see you around?"

"Maybe." Sebastian said. "I have a case to study for Monday."

"Ahh, the Livewire Case."

"Yeah."

"So see you on Monday then." Kara said. "I'll let you do your work."

"Don't worry, I'm just next door if you need me. And if you and James end up having a lie in. Well. Don't be too loud."

"Sebastian!" she scolded.

"Kidding." He said with a cheeky smile. "And please call me Seb."

"Bye Seb."

"Bye Kara."

As soon as Kara enters her apartment Sebastian closes the door and sighs. Time to get to sleep before going over his case again for Monday.

~()~

Sunday night Sebastian rearranges his notes for his case the next morning. He thinks he's finally ready. Or at least he hopes so.

Since he is going up against a member of his family.

* * *

 **Dun dun DUUUN!**

 **Okay I am sorry this only finished now! I know I haven't updated any story since… I cant even remember I used to be good at this. I was rereading my old stories (not the Sebastian Smythe ones. The ones I started with like nearly five years ago) I just realize how different my writing has become.**

 **Certain points were good but at the end of my high school my grammar was great. Now its all over the place. And I have really lost my vigor on writing in a while. That's maybe because class has started and I caught the flu just a few days ago. I was supposed to make a series of what I like to call birthday chapters. I tend to post a chapter in all my on going main stories usually but like I said I was sick so I was unable to really do anything. And this flu is really annoying me! I cant talk properly and I pissed.**

 **Anyways Please Comment and tell me what you think so I can update faster**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please forgive me I don't have any experience or really know of anything related to law so I'm adlib-ing a large percentage of the court scene :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sebastian stood at the courthouse with his suit neatly pressed and his hair gelled back. He looked as cool and deadly like he usually does. But inside he was freaking out.

"Hey." Kara said coming up beside him. "Nervous?"

Sebastian scoffed. "Of course not."

Lies.

"It's okay to be nervous you know." Kara said. "This is the first time I had to attend a hearing with Miss Grant as a victim. I'm sure you're feeling just as nervous as Miss Grant is."

"I doubt the Queen of all Media is scared of a little publicity, Kara." Sebastian said offhandedly. "And I am not nervous."

"Then why have you been playing with the edge of your cufflink since you got here?"

Sebastian immediately stopped the action and sighed. He gave a cheeky grin to Kara. "Why how observant of you Miss Danvers."

"Thank you." She said. "Don't worry too much I think with the media covered event of what happened between Miss Grant, Livewire and Silver Banshee the evidence would speak for itself."

"That's not what I am afraid of." Sebastian said glancing nervously at the door where the accused were meeting with their lawyers.

"Hey." Kara said comfortably placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've got this. I don't believe that the best and youngest lawyer in one of the top Law firms would be intimidated at a case as clean cut as this."

Sebastian shook the feeling off and gave Kara a confident smirk. "Of course not."

Though deep inside he was quivering in fear.

The doors opened wide and they were all guided inside.

"Kera." Cat said. "Go back to the office you are not needed here. Phones are not going to handle themselves."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked looking at Cat with concern.

"I believe Mr. Smythe has this." Cat said with a look towards Sebastian and entered the courtroom with her usual aura of power.

The court was in session Cat Grant sat beside the young millennial lawyer on one side of the courtroom while another young lawyer sat on the other table while waiting for his client to be brought into the courtroom.

The second lawyer in the room had aristocratic features and dark brown hair. What stood out most above his freshly pressed and visually expensive suit were his sharp and unforgiving green eyes.

Leslie Willis and Siobhan Smythe were both brought in wearing unattractive orange jumpsuits and glowing a light green hue. Sebastian hoped that these would dampen whatever powers both women seem to posses.

Leslie had a feral look in her eyes as they set on Cat Grant. She struggled greatly at the person who was holding her still. Her silver hair tangled and her eyes set on Cat like a predator who was starving and kept from its prey. Siobhan had a blank stare through the whole ordeal. She didn't resist the restraints but she didn't comply like a guilty prisoner.

Sebastian couldn't help stare as they were brought in. She wasn't the fierce person as he remembered with her hair messed up instead of the usual callous exterior.

He shook out of the reverie as the judge banged his gavel reminding him of his old Warbler days.

"Lawyers?"

"Sebastian A Smythe, Esq. representing Catherine Grant, your honor."

The other lawyer stood as well. "Spencer S. Smythe, LL.M. for Leslie Willis and Siobhan Smythe, your honor."

The judge looked at them both skeptically but nodded his head. Both lawyers sat on their respective seats as the court session commenced. Cat, like a shark, could smell a hint of fear from the young lawyer.

"It is not unusual for me to be in a situation in court." Cat whispered suddenly. "However, I am a great judge of character to know that I have made a right choice to keep a millennial lawyer instead of hiring a middle aged snob, am I right?"

Sebastian had a sudden feeling of comfort from Cat's words, however unemotional they may seem. And sat straighter in his seat. "Of course."

"Mr. Smythe." The judge said looking at Sebastian. "Please begin."

Sebastian took a deep breath and stood up ready to do his job.

~()~

Cat and Sebastian entered Cat Co together after the hearing. Kara was just finishing up on her desk while James and Winn were nearby.

Kara immediately took notice as Cat entered the building.

"Kera, cancel my meetings tomorrow. And set me a meeting with Stanly Smythe for tomorrow."

"Yes, Miss Grant."

Cat gave a look to Sebastian as she disappeared to her office.

Kara looked at Sebastian. "So, how did it go?"

Sebastian gave her a somber look.

"Oh, Sebastian…" Kara gave him a hug.

"It went…great!"

"What?" Kara pushed Sebastian away and he gave her a cheeky smirk. "Jerk! You made me think…"

"That I lost?" Sebastian teased. "Kara Danvers, have you lost faith in me?"

"Well, you are a good actor." Kara replied as she returned behind her table.

"Well, as the youngest and one of the best lawyer in a big law firm, I shouldn't be intimidated from a little challenge." Sebastian said Winn and James then came towards them. "So this is a cause for celebration. Made a few new friends, a clean-cut case. I know there's still the sentencing left which isn't going to be too much trouble. So what do you guys say, my place tonight."

"I'm game." Winn said. "I wanted to see the apartment beside Kara's after that cat lady left."

"Sure." James said skeptically

"Do I have a choice?" Kara said playfully.

"No." Sebastian said. "Anyways, I have to finish some paperwork. See you guys later."

"Bye Sebastian."

Sebastian left them alone and James looked back to Kara.

"There's something about that dude that isn't sitting right with me."

"Come on, James." Kara said. "He's a good guy."

"He's hiding something."

"Somebody's jealous." Winn commented. "Sebastian has been hitting on Kara quite a bit."

James scoffed. "No…I'm…no."

"There's nothing going on with me and Sebastian." Kara said shaking her head.

"There is something going on and I'm going to find out what."

~()~

James was looking cautiously at Sebastian the whole time as they celebrated at his apartment. As Sebastian went to use the washroom, Kara and Winn confronted him.

"Okay, what is going on with you?" Kara demanded. "You're acting odd."

"Yeah, we're here to celebrate."

"I found out why he seemed a bit off." James said. "I found out his secret. I told you there's something off about him."

"Well, what is it?" Kara said "I'm sure it wouldn't be so bad."

"Yeah," Sebastian said leaning on the wall with a slight snarky glare. "What is my big secret?"

James stood up and was neck in neck with Sebastian. He didn't tower over the lawyer whose poker face didn't give anything away.

"You're not here to help Cat win the case. You're here to help her lose." James accused "Siobhan Smythe is your sister."

* * *

 **Oookay I'm going to end it there. hehehe**

 **I'm sorry it took a while. I was so busy the past few months it took a while before I could read or write anything coherent. :D I actually have an idea on a reverse of this. A "what if Barry met the Kara of his world which is actually Marley" which would eventually lead to some New Directions Drama. So I still have to polish it up a bit more.**

 **So updates are hopefully coming I'm working on the new Twins chapter. I had to replot and rewrite that chapter hence the long time. Hope you'll like it**

 **Please tell me what you think :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't know how citizenships really work in said countries. And I know nothing of law. I am just an Asian artist who loves fanfics :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

The air was tense in the apartment. Kara and Winn were staring at the two men while James was continuing his pursuit.

"Admit it!" James exclaimed, "She's your sister. That's why your here. That's why you're defending Cat Grant for this case. So you can let her go scot free."

Sebastian crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"And what, pray tell has lead you into that conclusion." Sebastian exasperated. a hint of an accent was surfacing. "Sharing the same last name with the accused does not make me a liability to this case."

"Guys, come on this is getting out of hand." Kara said. "They share the same last name that doesn't automatically make them related."

"Then explain this." James said pulling out a picture in his phone.

"Let me see that." Kara said grabbing the phone off James' hand.

It was a picture by the Eiffel tower in the middle of winter. There were two teenagers, a boy and a girl, heavily equipped with winter gear. The boy was obviously a younger Sebastian. While the girl…

"It's Siobhan." James confirmed. "With Sebastian. At first, I thought that you were dating. Then I realized that they share the same surname. And I did a little background check. Sebastian here has a dual citizenship. An EU Citizenship."

"Oh so it's a crime to be born in a different country now?"

"Siobhan Smythe is the same. Dual Citizenship in both EU and the US." James accused. "So are we getting warmer? Both European Citizens, both studied in the States, and both sharing the same last name."

"Is it my turn yet?" Sebastian asked mockingly.

"Sure. Explain against all the evidence that proves what you're doing."

Sebastian pushed lightly off the wall he was leaning on and stood with his hands clasped forward ready for his counterassault.

"Yes, I was born in France which is technically part of European Union. My mother is French. While my father is American with Irish descent."

"Ha!"

"However," Sebastian interjected. "That does not make Siobhan my sister. The surname Smythe is quite common in places like London and even here in the States."

"How does that explain the fact that you know Siobhan?"

"Siobhan's ancestors originated from Ireland." Sebastian explained. "I barely know her."

"The picture." Winn insisted.

"There's a picture of me with Siobhan because she's my cousin." Sebastian explained slowly as if talking to a child.

"Cousins?" Kara repeated skeptically

"Cousins." Sebastian confirmed. "So let's review shall we. Not my sister, my cousin. I was born in France and with an American Father; I managed to attain a dual citizenship similar to Siobhan. Siobhan was born here in the states with Irish roots, which I assume is how she attained a European citizenship. And there is one more flaw in your case."

"And what is that?"

"Cat Grant went looking for me." Sebastian said sharply. "She asked my father for a recommendation for a lawyer after your old General Council quit. Coincidentally, I was the youngest and best in my age group currently at the law firm. So how can I purposely sabotage a case I didn't know until I arrived into the scene?"

"That is a good point." Kara said suddenly looking at James.

"Wha… Kara you can't seriously believe all this." James demanded.

"I agree." Winn said. "It seems a little too coincidental."

"Come on, guys." Kara said. "We won the case. How can Sebastian sabotage the case when he already won it for Miss Grant."

"I don't know." Winn said. "Or maybe he's sent here to sabotage the company itself for getting Siobhan thrown into prison!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Look here you Neanderthals. Whatever rotted in your brains while working in media is beyond me. The scent of print must be so toxic that it's starting to could your judgments. I was hired by Miss Grant to represent her on a case against my cousin. Whom I have very little contact to in the past ten years. I honestly didn't even know she got herself into this mess until I saw her in the reports. So unless you people have anything bright to say, which I highly doubt since your brain cells were used for toner, I believe that this celebration is over. Please leave my apartment."

"I need to report this to Miss Grant." James threatened.

"Ah yes, do run to your mommy and tattle. However do keep in mind i have already informed her as soon as I read the case."

In a fit of anger James walked out of the apartment and Winn followed him out.

Sebastian harshly ran his hand through his hair.

Kara patted Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian gave her a strained smile.

"So what about that movie."

Sebastian gave a chuckle. "Of course."

He popped in the movie while Kara settled herself on the couch across the screen.

Halfway through the movie Kara addressed the elephant in the room.

"So Siobhan's your cousin?"

"Yeah." Sebastian said sheepishly. "It's not a big deal really. I am doing my job. I was hired by Miss Grant and it just so happens the evidence against Siobhan is pilled up so much that it technically didn't need a case. I wasn't even surprised that she could get herself into this kind of trouble knowing how she is."

"You don't seem to like her too much."

"Would you?"

"She's your cousin." Kara reminded. "How wouldn't you?"

"She's my dad's brother's daughter. She grew up here in the states we barely knew each other. Then our grandmother disowned me when I came out." Sebastian admitted grimly. "She along with the rest of the family. The only ones who really stood by me were my parents."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh. It's fine." Sebastian reassured her, which surprised Kara. "My family is terrible. They're all bitches. Where do you think I got it from?"

Kara gave Sebastian a look.

"Fine. It hurt a bit. But like I said I was never really close to a lot of them." Sebastian admitted. "Siobhan put on a face that one summer because she thought it would be a good way to get close to a gay man to get fashion advice. I do have a better fashion than she did at a time, but not all gay men are fashionistas."

"Well forget about them." Kara encouraged. "If they can't accept you for who you are then they're not worth getting to know."

"Something that I assume Supergirl would agree with wholeheartedly." Sebastian said with a smirk before popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

Kara froze then stammered. "Yeah. I'm sure she would."

Sebastian smirked. "Mhmm" He continued to watch the movie while tension was slowly building on Kara's side of the couch.

"How did you know?" she murmured

"Glasses and a meek personality can only take you so far." Sebastian said his eyes not leaving the screen. "Everyone underestimates the quiet ones. I knew a girl who was slightly ditzy. A typical blonde cheerleader, everyone thought she was brainless. She turned out to be a secret science genius. Besides the walls may be made of brick but I do keep the window open every now and then. I could hear commotion coming from your side of the apartment every now and then. I deduced you either have a tendency to jump around violently or you often have some very hot…."

"Okay." Kara interrupted. "I get the point."

"How long?"

"A couple of days." Sebastian reassured. "If I didn't have really good hearing from performing in an acapella group in high school I wouldn't have noticed it. I tend to listen in the little noises when it's quiet."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I work as a lawyer, Kara." Sebastian reminded. "I do believe revealing of a secret identity would be considered invasion of privacy. I'm a great lawyer but even I wouldn't want to be sued by Supergirl and perhaps to an extent Superman."

"Really?" Kara asked. "That's thing?"

"Do you have an official ID?"

"Yes."

"Birth Certificate."

"Well technically I have adoption papers." Kara said. "We just tell people that my birth certificate was burned in the fire when my parents died."

"Well, that's good enough. You are technically a citizen of the United States. So in turn you have your own rights and one of them is the right to privacy. So should someone suddenly publicize your civilian name you can call your good friend and resident lawyer to sue the crap out of them."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"No. Oh we have plans tomorrow."

"We do?" Kara asked confused. "It's Saturday."

"We're going shopping." Sebastian insisted. "My friend is in town. And we're going to spend some money and invest on better clothes for you that doesn't make you look like a drunk and messed up librarian.

"I dress just fine thank you very much."

"Well he's coming tomorrow morning." Sebastian said with a smirk. "I mentioned I had a good friend who needed some fashion advice and he flew here all the way from New York. You should be honored."

"And why."

"Because my dear Kara. You're about to be professionally made over."

* * *

 **Okay I think I'll end this here for now. :) I've had a little bit of spare time between preliminary exams and …other things mainly building my portfolio hehe in my 3** **rd** **year of art school and I am not 100% sure if I have enough artworks for a passable portfolio. A lot of photos but not enough graphics. I try posting a few in my instagram if you want or interested please check it out username: AlyceSeafire**

 **Next Chapter might be the last chapter. One special guest and a confrontation :P stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Vulgar Language in this chapter…I think

Chapter 5

After Kara went back into her apartment, Sebastian was hoping to sleep in considering that it was Saturday. Sadly, he was mistaken.

An insistent knocking suddenly disturbed his sleep.

 _Maybe if he ignored it they would go away_. He thought as he pulled the blanket tighter around him.

"Hey Meerkat, I know you're in there. Wake up and open the door before I break in myself." A shrill voice echoed from behind the door.

Sebastian grumbled as he rolled off the bed and headed towards the persistent knocking.

"What the hell Hummel!" Sebastian berated.

"Whoa!" Kurt exclaimed. "What the hell Smythe! I don't need to see more of you than I already have! I am forever scarred."

"Please you and I know you aren't as prudish as you claim to be." Sebastian grumbled and motioned him into the apartment. "So what the hell are you doing knocking on my door at too early o clock in the morning."

"Could we please continue this conversation after you put on your pants."

"Well unfortunate for you I have a booty call this morning," Sebastian said sarcastically. "And It would be such a waste laundry detergent."

"Sebastian!" Kurt scolded. "You've been here less than a month and you've already found yourself a new conquest?"

"Yes. His name is bed and we're having a foursome with my pillow and my blanket."

"Come on, put some pants on we have a full day ahead of us! You can grope with your beddings later. Preferably when I am not within ten feet of you."

"Fine!" Sebastian grumbled. "You owe me coffee and breakfast for waking me up this early."

"I came from New York to your tiny town. You should be the one to buy me breakfast."

"Kurt, we're going shopping for a while day on a person who I am sure you will demand a makeover to. I'm sure you wouldn't be complaining even if you had to fly all the way to China."

"So." Kurt said rubbing his hands together "Where's my new plaything?"

"Kara lives next door." Sebastian said buttoning up his shirt. "I don't know if she's awake yet."

Then someone started knocking on Sebastian's door.

"Sebastian, are you okay I heard screaming."

Sebastian quickly got to the door before Kurt could. He opened the door to a confused Kara. She had just finished getting dressed and her hair was still uncombed and wet while her clothes were a little disarray.

"I can see why you called me." Kurt said looking at Kara.

"And who are you?"

"Uh, Kara, this is Kurt Hummel, Kurt, Kara Danvers, Cat Grant's assistant. And currently my next door neighbor."

"Wait, you work for Cat Grant, owner of Cat Co, the Queen of all Media… looking like that." Kurt said studying Kara making her squirm a bit. "We have a lot of work to do. Sebastian you should've called me sooner."

"It's not like I can just call you to barge on someone's door to make them over by surprise. No matter how useful a makeover could be."

"Hey!"

"You know I'm right, Kara." Sebastian said. "Anyway, since we have a long day ahead of us and Kurt owes me breakfast. Kara why don't you finish getting ready and get in here Hummel before our neighbors would think a float parade is starting in the hallway."

"You know you love my style, Bas or else you wouldn't have called me here." Kurt said as he entered Sebastian's apartment. Kara was still hanging around the hallway looking at Sebastian expentantly

"Are you sure about this?" Kara asked.

"Well Kurt is one of the best young fashion designers, and despite my dislike for his rather festive style preference for gay men, he does know his stuff. The question is, are you sure you're okay with this."

"Well how many times am I going to get a fashion designer to style me."

"That's the spirit!"

~()~

"You need to up your style. Even if you have glasses and you're not comfortable with contact lenses there are many ways to up your style. You can't keep looking like a widow librarian. One day you'll find the man of your dreams or get your dream job and they could take one look at you and say hell no. We need to open up your options…"

With the difference between Kara and Kurt, Sebastian was surprised to find them getting along well and becoming fast friends during the shopping trip.

They were walking the streets of National City when a man's voice was directed to them which caused Sebastian to freeze.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little fag."

"And who the hell are you?" Kurt said. "Being gay isn't a crime. Hell I don't even know you."

"Kurt." Sebastian whispered. Sebastian acted very meek like he was expecting the ground to just swallow him up. Way different from the strong confident and fearless man that Kurt knew and despised when he was in high school.

"Oh, you're one of them too? So, you must be Bassy's new plaything." He said "So tell me what does it feel being at the bottom of the food chain again, Bassy. Then again, I'm sure you're enjoying your life of solitude especially after being a traitor."

"And who do you think you are?" Kara demanded seeing that Sebastian was stuck in his own head. "You don't know Sebastian, you don't know the man he is now."

"You must be mistaken, my dear." He said with a familiar smirk. Kurt has seen that smirk on Sebastian multiple times however on this stranger it seemed to hold much more cold and angry meaning rather than the mischievous smirk Sebastian usually sports. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Spencer Smythe."

"You're Siobhan's lawyer from the hearing." Kara said recognizing the name however Sebastian snorted loudly.

"He's her brother." Sebastian said finally getting out of his space out. "He was one of my cousins."

"No love for family dear cous?" He asked. "Wouldn't put it past you seeing as you singlehandedly imprisoned your own family."

"You're not my family." Sebastian said with a growl. "Family doesn't just drop each other over something so shallow. They don't use you for your own gain. And most of all they don't just harass one another in public."

"Well you are not doing yourself any favors for flaunting around your revolting abnormality."

"Oh my gosh, look around you, you idiot." Sebastian exclaimed. "We're at the 21st Century! Unlike you, people see that everyone has the right to love who they want. You condemn me for loving men instead of women. But at least I know how to love unlike you who destroyed any chance for any woman to love you."

"And how do you suggest I did that." Spencer said sarcastically. "I am a magnificent being, they want me."

"There are multiple reasons why one would be repulsed by you. Your attitude, your ego, and of course being a sociopath." Sebastian said. "Come on guys, let's get out of here."

"You haven't heard the end of this, Sebastian." Spencer said. "Grandmother was right, you will never amount to anything. Even as you struggle to be as successful as I have using dirty tricks like nepotism."

"I don't need your success, I have my own. I made my own name got into father's firm without his help. I graduated with honors without even glancing your way. Sorry, Spence. But Grandmother was wrong. I have amounted more in my life than you will ever, because I have people who accept me for who I am. I don't need you. I never have and never will."

~()~

Sebastian was called to Cat Grant's office when they returned to the office. Kara watched curiously from her table. Winn and James came to her place after shopping with Kurt and apologized. After threatening to go Supergirl on them they went to talk to Sebastian as well. They all begrudgingly made up and hopefully started to be at least be acquaintances.

"What's Sebastian doing in Cat's office?" Winn asked observing with Kara.

"I dunno." Kara admitted. "It might have something to do with the case?"

Sebastian turned to exit the office where he met Kara and Winn.

"So?" James asked. "What prompted a trip to the principal's office?"

"Well, after a conversation from my supervisor from my father's firm. I am officially hired as CatCo's General Council. Officially."

"That's great news!" Kara said embracing the lawyer.

"So that means I have a lot of catching up to do since your General Council just upped and get. Do visit me at my office once in a while. Maybe we'll all have lunch."

"Of course." Kara said. "We could go later."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you'll be busy." Sebastian said with a smirk. "Because if you don't make your move now, I am going to snatch pretty boy up from under your nose."

Sebastian gave her a knowing wink as he went back to his own office to do his work while Kara was blushing profusely.

"What was that about."

"Nothing. Just uh… I have to…"

"Kera!"

"Coming Ms. Grant."

 **The end**

 **Okay thank you for reading. I'm sorry that it took so long. I have been rather busy lately. And only now had the time to finally finish this short story. : ) Go ahead and check out any of my other works or even my facebook page or Instagram account where I post art works instead of my written works. AlyceSeafire. I am debating on creating the alternate version of this story aka meet Marley in Flash universe. But I'll most likely be basing it off Season 2 of Flash since I haven't actually watched any of my TV series in months.**

 **Anyways Please Review**


End file.
